Thought's of an Anomaly
by RED REDDINGTON
Summary: Have you ever thought what was going through Michael's head when he was needed by the Fringe team? What life was like through his eyes?


Ever since Michael could remember, things weren't what they seemed. His entire life was bizarre and he could figure out why. He had normal parents who love him very much and treat him right. So why did he feel he was different? The thing was that Michael didn't like to speak to anyone. The only way his parents communicated with him was through his facial expressions. Michael always wondered why his parents never let him go outside and play or have other people as neighbors. Was it because of him? Michael felt different. Instead of talking, he could sense other people's feelings and respond to them. He could remember he helped that team solve a case or something when they found him. He could remember that day as if it were yesterday. The basement was cold and airy. It was always dark and scary. Michael didn't like the dark. It scared him and many times he tried to scream, but nothing happened. Nothing came out. He was so terrified that he couldn't even scream! Michael vaguely remembered being brought to the basement by some guys who looked just like him. They'd given him something so he could sleep the whole way through; however, it wore off and Michael could see almost everything. Michael shivered at the thought of that memory. It was a memory he didn't want to recall, but it was also hard to forget.

However, Michael was felt safe, at least in his parents home. Though, that safety was short lived. One day, Michael was in his room reading when a knock came at the door. He heard his parents open it and begin talking to someone. The voice sounded familiar to him as if he'd met the person before. Michael was curious; he really wanted to know who the man was. Michael put his book down and proceeded to the front of the house. He hid behind a wall facing the front entrance. He could still hear the adults talking. The guy introduced himself as Walter Bishop. That name rang a bell, as if he'd met him only a few weeks ago. Little did Michael know, he did meet Walter before; however, it wasn't a few weeks ago…it was in an alternate timeline. Michael peeked behind the wall wanting to see what was transpiring. Before he could retreat, he was spotted by Walter. Soon after, Michael revealed himself from behind the wall. He looked at the adults. He could tell Walter was speaking to him, but he couldn't speak. Suddenly, his mother walked in with his backpack filled with stuff. Was he going on a trip? Who was he going with? He listened to his parents tell him was going with Walter. The only thing Michael could do at this point was nod his head in agreement. The last thing he wanted to do was disobey his parents.

The next thing he knew, Michael was in an apartment with Walter. Walter told him he would be safe in here, that no one or anything can find him in here. Michael knew what was happening. Walter was going to leave him here, alone. Michael didn't like to be alone, it remind him of when he was trapped in the basement in a different timeline. Though, there was nothing he could do. Walter made sure he was had stuff to keep him occupied. The one question that was playing through Michael's head was: Why am I here? He could sense that someone else was coming for him. All of a sudden, he felt safe again. Michael had hope that he wasn't going to be alone forever. After what seemed like months, Michael heard the door begin to open. Listening to his instincts, he hid behind the bed in the room trying to be out of sight. Apparently it wasn't a good hiding spot because the person fumbling with the door found him instantly. The guy looked like him. Michael could feel this instant connection with him that he never felt with his parents. The man held out his hand and introduced himself as Donald. Was he his father? Michael took Donald's hand and followed him. Michael didn't know he was in a different universe hidden out of sight from everyone and everything. It was a pocket universe and he thought it was brilliant. He still didn't know why he had to be hidden.

It didn't take very long before he found out why. After a few years of being with another family and living like a normal child, Michael found himself being taken by guy wearing uniforms. They had codes on their faces and he didn't feel safe at all when he around them. He was being taken into a car and the last thing he knew, he was inside a lab strapped to a chair. What was going on? Why was he trapped like this? Michael was scared. There were many people around each person doing something different, but all managed to still look at him as if he was a test subject. They did some tests on him and one of them was a DNA test. The leader of these people looked at him intriguingly and Michael was even more terrified when the guy came close to him. The guy looked like him as well. The leader was pale and had a bald head cover with a black fedora hat. He also wore a black suit with white shirt and a black tie. Michael heard the guy talking and he called him an anomaly. Anomaly XB-6783746 to be exact. An anomaly? Him? The thing was, Donald and Michael were what his species called themselves, Observers. The purpose of them were to look after the universe, look after each different timeline. However, the Observers got cocky and began forming their own resistance. By this time, the Observers gained control of the Universe. The reason why Michael was called an anomaly was because he was the child of an Observer and Observers can't have children, it's not in their biological makeup.

Michael then witnessed a woman who was familiar to him appear trying to save him. Olivia. Michael remembered her name. Olivia saved him many times before and she was another person he felt he could trust. When she did save him, she immediately took to the site where a portal was going to open to many years in the future. The year was 2167. Michael looked at everyone. They were all sad about something. He then saw Donald appear, Michael gave him a hug, and he felt happy. In the embrace, Michael could remember that his Donald's real name was not Donald, it was September. In fact, it was true. September was Donald's real Observer name. Donald was a cover name. All of sudden, Michael felt the embrace become lighter as if Donald let go. He looked and September was shot. Michael stepped back terrified while there was guns being shot. Everything from that point on was a whirlwind. Michael remembered holding Walter's hand and stepping through the portal they created.

Michael saw a burst of light and then he was gone.


End file.
